dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Court vampire
Black Court vampires, which Harry Dresden nicknames blampires,Blood Rites, ch. 27 are a type of undead creature. Of the various creatures called "vampires", they represent the 'classic' vampire variety: undead corpses preying on live ones to drink their blood. Their corresponding organisation is the Black Court, after which they are named. They first appear in Grave Peril. Description Black Court vampires are former humans, now undead, similar to vampires in European folklore. They have been around since the "dawn of human memory", and Bram Stoker'sBram Stoker - wikipedia book DraculaDracula - wikipedia contains descriptions of all the means by which to kill a Black Court vampire, which made those means common knowledge. This resulted in most members of the Black Court being destroyed in the early 20th century.Grave Peril, ch. 28''Blood Rites, ch. 3 Thomas Raith comments that for practical purposes, there are really only two vampire courts since the "Black Court has fallen on hard times of late". As young vampires, their faces look slightly skeletal, they commonly have long dirty fingernails and dried blood staining their faces and throats; some may have lividity marks.Livor mortis - wikipediaBlood Rites, ch. 16 As old vampires, they are pallid, translucent, with greyish skin, blue-tinged lips, and blue-grey filmy eyes. They may look like a withered and dried corpse and the skin and hair might flake off.Dead Beat, ch. 2 Though they are extraordinarily strong, they weigh as much as a dried corpse,Blood Rites, ch. 17 and exude a nauseating cold and "ghostly charnel houseCharnel house - wikipedia scent" of old blood and rotting meat.Blood Rites, ch. 2 A group of Black Court vampires is called a '''scourge'. They are sensitive to garlic, tokens of faith, sunlight, running water, fire, and decapitation. The Black Court can not cross a threshold at all.Ghost Story, ch. 9 They are helpless during the daytime and take measures to protect their lair. According to Dresden, necromancy can be used against them.Dead Beat, ch. 43 Their physical speed and strength seems to be superior to humans. They seem to be the most physically powerful of the courts. Mavra was able to move so fast as to be only a blur. Vampires seem capable of exerting a certain mind control and are able to create fine thralls and the more violent, insane, Renfields. All Black Court Vampires seem capable of learning to use magic, unlike the humans they once were, though few do. They are also able to control animals and increase their natural abilities, and are known to use Darkhounds. In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, at Bianca St. Claire's ball, Mavra threatens Dresden and prevents his escaping with Susan Rodriguez and Michael Carpenter. During the court session, Mavra attempts to unmake Amoracchius by killing Lydia.Grave Peril, ch. 29 ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, a Black Court vampire sent by Mavra attacked Harry Dresden and Thomas Raith in the Blue Beetle at a guard booth. Dresden recognized him as one that Mavra turned at Bianca St. Claire's ball. The stow-away Temple pup, later named Mouse, gave Dresden enough warning to defend himself with hits spell-covered duster, holy-water balloons and Thomas's help.Blood Rites, ch. 2-3 Three Black Court vampires corner Dresden, Lara Raith, Thomas Raith who had just been shot by Lara, and Inari Raith outside Arturo Genosa's studio.Blood Rites, ch. 16-17 During the course of the book, Dresden plans how to wipe out Mavra and her scourge, using Bob as a scout, Karrin Murphy and Jared Kincaid as backup and Ebenezar McCoy as getaway driver.Blood Rites, ch. 5, 6, 10 and 27 Dresden and team rescued some children, Dresden's hand got horribly burned by Mavra's crew, and it was assumed she died.Blood Rites, ch. 31–33 ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Mavra coerces Dresden into getting The Word of Kemmler for her. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Word of Jim Notes References See also *Vampire Courts External references *Rigor Mortis and Lividity *Livor mortis - Wikipedia *Bram Stoker - Wikipedia *Dracula - Wikipedia *Vampire - Wikipedia *Renfield - Wikipedia *Main/The Renfield - Television Tropes & Idioms Category:Grave Peril Category:Blood Rites Category:Dead Beat Category:Ghost Story